Cookery
This is a vital skill for survival in the Unreal world. Cooked food has five grades: awful, bland, normal (no indicator), tasty and delicious. These grades affect nutrition, but so slightly as to be nearly unnoticeable unless the food's base nutrient value is already low. Herbs, leaves and seeds can be used as seasoning in several recipes. All forms of cooking preserve and improve the original nutrition value of the raw materials used. For example, drying elk cuts will reduce the weight of the item by a factor of 10x, but the nutrition value of the original cut will be preserved. Eating such lightweight items is the same as eating them roasted or in any other form, with the advantage that the nutrition is more concentrated. In URW it is not possible to accidentally waste nutrient value by overeating, the game will notify you that you're full once full nutrition is achieved ("Abundant") OR your stomach is full, whichever comes first. This makes low weight, high nutrient density food like dried cuts valuable and versatile. Note: containers of same kind of stew or soups can be poured into each other to have a full one. Example: Cook 3 pots of meat stew to have 3 4-pound pots. Mixing each other to have 2 full ones Meat processing :Roasted meat :Basic processing of food, spoils in a matter of days unless stored in a cellar, but still spoils fast. Intended for near-future consumption. Takes from 30 minutes to an hour to prepare. '' :''Roasted food lasts longer than boiled food. (note: only boil/beverage spoil-time tried, about 2-3 days less than roast) :*Raw meat (10 pieces/cuts per batch) :*Fire :Dried meat :Best way of food preservation as it takes a very long time before it spoils. The process takes 25 days. :*Raw meat or fish :*Dry and cold weather (October to April) :*A place for drying (wall of a building, side of a shelter) :*Knife :*Tying equipment :Dried and smoked food weighs much less than salted, roasted and boiled food (6lb pike-perches weigh 2lbs smoked) :Smoked meat ' :''Somewhere between dried and salted in terms of longetivity. Takes 16 days to process. :*Raw meat or fish (only big fish, e.g. salmon, trout etc.) :*Heated room (a room with a fireplace/sauna) :*Tying equipment :Salted meat ' :''Worst of the the long-term preservation methods but still takes a decent amount of time before the food spoils. A bag of salt is quite an expensive item. You can preserve up to 120 cuts of meat with one 12 lbs bag. The process takes 5 days. :*Raw meat or fish :*Knife :*Salt Boil / Herbal beverages :*Raw ingredients (any unprepared meat, fish, mushrooms, berries, vegetables or herbs) :*Fire :*Cooking pot :*Water Boiling meats and fishes are also the best way to process low nutritious species like elks or pikes. 12 pounds of elk meats or pike fish can be boiled down to a pot of 6 pound, making each bite more nutritious than a piece of roasted meat or fish. Herbal beverage, aka Boiling plants, can be used as drinks with various restorative or simulating qualities, PROVIDED that you have necessary herbs. They also, less frequently, can be used as seasonings in certain dishes. Certain mushrooms and herbs can be boiled to remove their poison. Baking recipes :Flatbread (x5) :*0.5 lbs of flour :*0.25 lbs of water :*0.15 lbs of seasoning (these are various seeds and leaves, optional) :*Fire Porridge recipes :Porridge :*0.4 lbs of flour :*1 lbs of water :*Cooking pot :*Fire :Oven porridge :*0.4 lbs of flour :*1 lbs of water :*Cooking pot :*Heated fireplace (burnt-out fire, ie. embers, not a burning one) :Seed porridge :*0.4 lbs of seeds :*1 lbs of water :*Cooking pot :*Fire :Berry porridge :*1 lbs of berries :*0.5 lbs of water :*0.1 lbs of flour (optional) :*Cooking pot :*Fire Meat recipes : Meat soup :*2 lbs of raw meat :*2.5 lbs of water :*0.5 lbs of vegetables (e.g. turnips) :*Knife for chopping and peeling :*0.25 lbs of seasoning (these are various seeds and leaves, optional) :*Cooking pot :*Fire :Meat stew :*3 lbs of raw meat :*0.25 lbs of water :*Knife for chopping :*0.5 lbs of vegetables (e.g. turnips', optional') :*0.5 lbs of mushrooms (optional) :*0.25 lbs of seasoning (these are various seeds and leaves,' optional') :*Cooking pot :*Heated fireplace (burnt-out fire, ie. embers, not a burning one) Fish recipes :Fish soup :*2 lbs of raw fish :*2.5 lbs of water :*0.5 lbs of vegetables :*Knife for chopping and peeling :*0.25 lbs of seasoning (these are various seeds and leaves,' optional') :*Cooking pot :*Fire Vegetable recipes :[[Pea soup|'Pea soup']] :*2 lbs of fistful of peas :*2.5 lbs of water :*1 lbs of raw meat (optional) :*0.25 lbs of seasoning (these are various seeds and leaves,' optional') :*Cooking pot :*Fire :Green soup :*1 lbs of herbs :*0.5 lbs of water :*0.1 lbs of flour :*0.1 lbs of seasoning (these are various seeds and leaves,' optional') :*Cooking pot :*Fire :Vegetable soup :*2 lbs of vegetables :*Knife for chopping and peeling :*2 lbs of water :*0.25 lbs of seasoning (these are various seeds and leaves, optional) :*Cooking pot :*Fire :Mushroom soup :*2 lbs of mushrooms :*0.75 lbs of water :*0.25 lbs of flour (optional) :*0.25 lbs of seasoning (these are various seeds and leaves,' optional') :*Cooking pot :*Fire :Vegetable stew :*3 lbs of vegetables :*0.25 lbs of water :*0.5 lbs of mushrooms (optional) :*Knife for chopping and peeling :*0.25 lbs of seasoning (these are various seeds and leaves,' optional') :*Cooking pot :*Heated fireplace (burnt-out fire, ie. embers, not a burning one) Category:Skills Category:food